The invention relates to a telescopic cover for protection of machine tools and other industrial equipment.
A telescopic cover is known, for example from the subject matter of West German Patent Specification DE-A-37 11 147. In this disclosure, the top wall and the side walls of the individual cover elements are produced by bending a single sheet material blank, so that the top wall and the side walls have inwardly directed bends on the front edge of the cover element and outwardly directed bends on the rear edge.
The individual cover elements of such telescopic covers must frequently be provided with rear walls, scrapers, slides and channels, which in the known constructions often involves complicated production and assembly.